Rouge
by Rauz
Summary: Cal est obsédé.


Auteur : Rauz

Secret Santa pour Meloe

Spoiler : Aucun

**Rouge**

Sa robe était rouge. Très à propos en cette période, et pour cette soirée en particulier. C'était Noël. C'était la soirée de Noël du Lightman Group.

Du rouge. Cal, de mauvaise foi, se demanda si elle n'aurait pas pu choisir une autre couleur tout de même. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que la robe de Gillian. Sa robe, oui. Ses courbes aussi. Parfaites, ses jambes, la naissance de …

Oui, donc, il avait du mal à se concentrer tout court.

Il avait manqué de se prendre les pieds à trois reprises dans le faux papier-neige qui entourait le pied du sapin. Il avait par deux fois renversé son verre de punch.

C'était de la faute de Gillian. Pourquoi avait-elle un sourire aussi renversant, un rire aussi hypnotisant, un parfum aussi enivrant ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ?

Et pire encore, pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se contrôler face à ces attaques ? Car, oui, c'étaient bien des attaques.

Divines et perverses.

Adorables et sadiques.

Il ne savait même plus où il en était. Quand elle lui parlait, et que bien évidemment, il devait lui répondre (c'eut été trop simple sinon), il avait toutes les peines du monde à se rappeler comment formuler une simple phrase, quels mots utiliser.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Ah oui, Cal.

Pas Cal Lightman, non, _Cal_. Comme Gillian le prononçait, en le faisant presque glisser sur sa langue. En le faisant rouler dans sa bouche comme une des ses sucreries qu'elle affectionnait tant. En …

Concentration.

Il allait devenir dingue. Cette soirée … Une idée de Gillian bien entendu, comme toutes les bonnes idées développées au groupe, bien qu'il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Il tenait à sa réputation. Mais là, plus la soirée passait, plus il voyait du rouge, et plus il avait hâte de se retirer.

Enfin, plus il avait hâte de la ramener chez elle.

Il s'était proposé, il y a quelques heures, à un moment où son cerveau marchait encore à peu près normalement. Et même si une certaine appréhension le tenaillait – il allait se retrouver seul avec cette femme qui lui faisait tourner la tête et perdre ses moyens – il trépignait aussi à l'idée de pouvoir enfin lui donner son cadeau.

En attendant, il allait devoir supporter les jérémiades d'Eli, les sourires crispés de Ria, et la mine renfrognée de Reynolds.

Heureusement que Gillian était là. Avec sa robe rouge.

Il fit une grimace. Il n'arriverait pas à enlever cette nouvelle tenue et cette nouvelle couleur de sa tête de si tôt.

Et bien sûr, parce que c'est Gillian, parce qu'elle était intelligente, ou qu'elle semblait avoir un sixième sens le concernant, ou les deux peut-être qui sait, elle avait senti ou vu sa grimace, et avait décidé de venir le voir.

« Tu ne t'amuses pas ? »

Elle tentait de paraître sincère, d'avoir les bonnes mimiques et la bonne intonation de voix, mais son amusement fut le plus fort et trahit tous ses efforts.

Ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de dissimuler l'ironie de sa question.

Car elle savait bien sûr, elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même.

« A ton avis ? »

Elle l'observa avec son sourire en coin et ses yeux pleins d'étincelles. Il y en avait trop, il ne pouvait pas les compter mais comme il aurait aimé se perdre dans leur nombre …

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si mal à l'aise ? »

Aïe …

Paraître sincère, ça ne devrait pas être difficile, il connaissait tous les codes.

« Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise.

_ Oh vraiment ? »

Idiot qu'il était, elle aussi elle les connaissait. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Ou pas très efficacement.

« Disons que j'ai hâte qu'on en finisse. Avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de me saouler avec ce punch à peine alcoolisé pour oublier.

_ Oublier quoi ?

_ L'étrangeté de la vie, les conneries de Loker, mes gaffes, qui se succèdent à un rythme effréné et très humiliant ce soir. Ta ro … »

Trop tard. Il voyait se refléter son élan pas si romantique dans les yeux de Gillian.

Peut-être qu'en avalant les quelques litres de punch qu'il restait, il arriverait à un résultat probant, même sans alcool ?

« Je suppose que tu veux parler de ma robe. Elle te plaît ? »

Diablesse.

« Elle est un peu trop rouge, non ? »

Oh Dieu, non. La voilà qui testait son regard perçant et charmeur sur lui.

Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois (d'ailleurs ça devait bien être la troisième aujourd'hui) mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de parade.

« Vraiment ? Elle me semble parfaite, à moi. »

Oui, aussi.

Le regard de Gillian fut attiré ailleurs.

« Je reviens. »

Elle le laissa en plan, sur sa chaise, son verre de faux punch à la main. Il la suivit des yeux, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas s'enivrer d'alcool, il s'enivrerait d'elle à la place.

Les employés du groupe partaient. Enfin.

Après qu'elle les ait tous raccompagnés, elle revint vers lui, avec encore ce sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Oui, elle semblait ravie de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. La bougresse. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

« On y va ? »

Cal regarda autour de lui. Son appréhension prenait doucement le dessus, et il voulait trouver un moyen d'échapper à sa sentence, ou du moins, de retarder l'heure de l'exécution.

Il avisa les verres, les assiettes, les plats, les bouteilles, le bol de punch presque vide maintenant.

« Qui va ranger ?

_ Je te rappelle que nous avons un service de nettoyage très efficace. »

Plus efficace qu'il ne l'était pour ce sortir de ce piège dans lequel il s'était lui-même fourré. Dire qu'on le prenait pour un génie presque tous les jours de l'année …

Il prit une inspiration avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable.

Si Gillian la remarqua, elle ne le fit pas savoir.

« Très bien, allons-y alors. »

Elle passa son bras autour du sien et les fit se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui les mènerait au sous-sol, où était rangée la voiture de Cal.

Le passage par l'ascenseur se fit dans le silence plus complet.

Cal, la mine renfrognée, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, tentait de dompter ses sentiments contradictoires et de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Aimait-il cette femme qui le supportait brillamment depuis tant d'années ? Depuis plus longtemps que ne l'avait supporté sa propre épouse. Ex, enfin bref …

Oui, il l'aimait.

Que serait-il capable de faire pour cette femme ? Tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait et plus. Lui mentir, plus ou moins bien, c'était déjà un fait établi. Mais si ça comptait vraiment, il savait qu'il pourrait lui faire croire n'importe quoi pourvu que ça la sauve.

Tout sacrifier, son travail, le travail de sa vie, sa vie, son argent, sa voiture de collection, son amour du jeu et du risque.

Mourir pour elle. Oui certainement, mais pas tout de suite, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas vécu avec elle, vraiment avec elle, et pas tant qu'Emily avait besoin de lui. Il devait penser à elle aussi.

Il serait capable de tout pour elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Gillian. Et à sa robe rouge, décidément …

Elle semblait heureuse.

Il se gratta la gorge quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

« Donc, c'est le moment où je te dis que j'ai un cadeau pour toi je suppose. »

Elle lui sourit et l'entraîna hors de la cabine.

« J'en ai un aussi pour toi, mais il est à la maison.

_ Oui, mais moi je vais te donner le mien maintenant. Avant que je ne le perde ou je ne sais quoi. Tu me connais. »

Elle plissa légèrement ses paupières.

Il sortit une longue boite rouge de l'intérieur de son manteau. Rouge, oui. Ça allait devenir sa couleur préférée.

Gillian ne put contenir sa surprise. Sa bouche forma un « o » que Cal se surprit à vouloir embrasser sur le champ. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, le cadeau d'abord.

Il lui tendit la boite et elle la prit doucement. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et sa surprise se fit encore plus grande.

« Cal … »

Il aimait aussi cette version, son prénom dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Em m'a aidé à le choisir. »

Une chaine en argent avec un cœur en pendentif, et sur ce cœur, un beau diamant. Il avait voulu quelque chose de sincère. Lui n'aurait pas choisi le cœur, mais Emily avait été intransigeante et avait certifié que Gillian l'adorerait. Il pouvait remercier sa fille.

« Cal, il est magnifique.

_ S'il te plaît, c'est l'essentiel. »

Il lui sourit de son sourire penaud.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu m'aides à le mettre ? »

Est-ce qu'il allait aider Gillian à accrocher son cœur ? Est-ce qu'il allait aider Gillian à le laisser s'approcher d'elle ? La toucher ?

« Bien sûr. »

Il retira le collier de son écrin pendant que Gillian se retournait. Il fit un pas vers elle, lui passa le bijou autour du cou, le posa délicatement sur sa gorge et accrocha les fermoirs ensemble.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, Gillian lui fit de nouveau face, toujours souriante et décidément très proche.

Elle pinça brièvement ses lèvres et regarda celles de Cal.

Elle ne le laissa pas réfléchir ni attendre. Elle ne le laissa pas se reculer ou prononcer un mot.

Il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie.

Elle captura ses lèvres, lui offrit un baiser lent, doux, tendre. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, sous son manteau, sur sa robe rouge. Elle passa les siens autour de son cou. Ils approfondirent l'étreinte et se relâchèrent, à peine, juste ce qu'il fallait.

« Tu viens à la maison ? »

Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel timbre dans sa voix, une telle sensualité, et il allait faire en sorte de l'entendre encore très souvent et très longtemps.

Il lui sourit, réellement cette fois-ci.

« Bien sûr, j'ai toujours mon cadeau qui m'attend.

_ En fait, il y en a deux qui t'attendent maintenant. »

Il perdit son sourire, mais une chaleur particulière et pas tellement inconnue l'envahit.

Oui, il pouvait définitivement remercier sa fille.

Et Dieu qu'il aimait le rouge.


End file.
